


see you in the afterlife

by C0SMICNYU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is just sad, Multi, Post-War, basically ppl dying and passing their kids in harry's care, draco luna and harry are tired, hamilton type of beat, i wrote this in one sitting and i thought why not post it???, we stan the trio of surrogate parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: Harry Potter is a war veteran who built an orphanage and raised his friends' kids. He did a damn great job too. Oh, and Draco and Luna hitch on the ride halfway through.(Inspo from Hamilton cuz why not? Eliza was very inspiring ^^)
Kudos: 6





	see you in the afterlife

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired.

He watched people die, people get killed, a war ensue and a war end.

Just when he thought he was done with seeing people die, Ginny was taken from them. A malfunctioning broom. She fell 100 feet from the air because she was unable to stop it from rising. When she finally did, she plummeted to her death.

She left 2 kids behind, both of which had unknown fathers from her numerous stress relieving flings.

Harry took them in of course. Unbeknownst to him, they would be the first of many.

2 months later, Ron Weasley was ripped from their arms. He was undercover, on a special mission to topple a creature trade that was being run by pureblood fascists. He was hit by a decaying curse just as he touched the getaway portkey.

He left a pregnant Hermione and one year old Rose Weasley.

Half a year passed and Neville followed them into the afterlife. He was shielding his students from a dark wizard that attacked Hogsmeade. He fought the wizard and protected more than 150 children and adults from getting even a scratch. But it came at the cost of completely depleting his magic, stretched thin from the barrier of protection and the taxing jinxes.

A month later, George Weasley went to reunite with his twin. He was just walking through Diagon Alley when a dark sympathizer jumped him and slit his throat with a cursed dagger. His assistant, Verity, found him 30 minutes later. He smiled as he felt his life force slowly get expelled. Least he would finally be in the clutches of his other half.

A year of calm hit, Harry was taking care of 5 children and one toddler. Teddy was an absolute menace, which made him smile fondly. It seems the gene of mischief was passed yet again onto the next generation. Ariana Luna Weasley, Ginny’s first born and oldest of all his charges, was reserved and smart much like their Luna.

Speaking of Luna, the blonde girl took to taking care of the children with Harry. She was a much appreciated company, her stories and input always putting a smile on his face.

Bill Weasley went next, subjected to an unknown curse in one of their expeditions. Unfortunately, his body was so decimated that they were only able to give the family his ashes.

Hermione took to politics and rose through the ranks in the Ministry, eventually snagging the position of Minister of Magic after a landslide vote.

Not even a year into her tenure, Hermione was claimed by Death when she was assassinated on the pedestal while passing out a new law. She was young and insightful, making change in their stagnant world. She was able to improve many things before she was killed, which Harry knew she was okay with.

Hermione as the Minister of Magic, her death served as the catalyst for the rising of another rebellion that fought to abolish the traditions of the Wizarding World. It tore through the Ministry and caused a lot of deaths, however it opened more eyes to the fact that their complacency was not only dangerous but dumb.

Unfortunately, a bunch of Harry’s yearmates died in the war against the rebellion. Casualties included Pansy Parkinson, who was a special ops auror, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil and a lot more who were either actively fighting or were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Half a year after the rebellion was quelled, Molly and Arthur Weasley died as well. Freak accident from Arthur’s experiments with muggle things. The Burrow burned down with the couple in it.

After all this tragedy, Harry decided to do something for the children and to commemorate those that died before him. He bought the plot of land where the Burrow used to stand and built an orphanage.

A month later, the Marauders Orphanage was housing more than 20 kids. Squibs, muggleborns, creature descendants and the like.

A month after the orphanage was opened, Draco Malfoy appeared on their doorstep. His wife had just perished from a blood curse that was passed from each generation, which left him with a 5 year old Scorpius Malfoy. It was a very nostalgic thing, seeing the child hold such a striking resemblance to his father in his younger years.

The pair talked their issues out and bonded, the female Ravenclaw joining later when they began reminiscing their better years in Hogwarts.  
Luna, Draco and himself raised the children in the orphanage. They taught them the basics. Luna handled their education in awareness about creatures and the human psyche. Draco in etiquette and education, writing and reading. Harry handled the more hands on things, like showing and teaching them minor spells or training them to be resilient. It wasn’t so much that it would be stunting. The three of them, as children who were forced to grow up too fast, wanted their charges to be children for as long as they wanted and flourish in their youth.

A year later, Charlie Weasley crossed over to join all the Weasleys after being exposed to direct fire from a wild Hungarian Horntail. He was buried at the back of the orphanage, under the Elder tree.

The three of them got the graves of their loved ones transferred here for it to be more accessible and so all of them could be together.

Half a year went by and Draco’s mother went as well because of old age. Harry knew Narcissa wasn’t very old however the war took its toll on everyone. Hers came in a shortened lifespan.

Their routine was the same for the remainder of their time, up until Luna was claimed by Death. Harry just found her lying in the fields of flowers, a serene smile on her lips.

He and Draco were comforted by the fact that she went painlessly. They made sure she was lowered into her resting place with a butterbeer cork necklace around her neck and flowers adorning every inch of her coffin.

After her funeral, they finally talked to the children about what death was. That they weren’t truly gone and that those who died were watching over them from wherever they were resting.

Not even a year later, Draco followed Luna into the next world. Like he said, the war took its toll on everybody’s health and bodily resilience. Draco’s body finally caught up with the amount of torture and exertion it faced during those dark times, claiming his soul and taking him into the afterlife.

To both Harry’s dismay and relief, he lived for 63 more years. He watched all his charges grow and flourish, Ariana taking the mantle from him once he reached his 60s.

He truly loved watching everyone grow around him as he slowly dwindled. It was time for the new generation. He knew that. Still didn’t mean that his name or those that fought in the war were forgotten. The day it happened was actually memorialized and treated as a holiday, silence held in the morning to honor those who fought valiantly.

The last thing Harry remembered before dying was standing under the Elder tree that they planted in the backyard.

Under it, Death appeared and greeted Harry like an old friend. “Finally your time, huh?”

Harry laughed. “Eager, are you?”

“It is not just I. They’re waiting, Harry Potter.”

“I know.” The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice said with a smile. “Let’s get the party started.” 

He took Death’s hand and they walked across the bridge. Upon stepping onto the ground, Harry heard two voices going back and forth in argument. His eyes were shut due to the brightness. Once his eyes settled, he opened them only to see his best friends bickering, Hermione looking like her youthful 17 year old self.

Ron turned to the bridge, eyes widening upon seeing the one they’ve all been waiting for. “Bloody hell! Harry!” He yelled as he ran towards his friend.

Hermione followed after she processed it, tears streaming down her cheeks. The three hugged one another, a teary reunion much deserved after more than 60 years of separation.

“We’ve all been waiting. Your saving people thing certainly hasn’t died out, Harry. I’m glad.” Hermione said, eliciting snorts from the pair.

They crossed the clearing, getting closer to the source of noise. Harry could hear Ginny’s laughter, Sirius and Molly’s voices and all his loved ones.

“Took you long enough, Weasel! Who was-” Draco was cut short upon seeing his rival turned closest friend in between his Gryffindor posse.

A genuine smile crossed his face. “Good to see you, Potter.”

“Harry!” Everyone exclaimed, immediately running towards the raven haired teen.

“You outlived everybody!”  
“Death favors you too much!”  
“Took you a long time to burn out, eh?”  
“George, you owe me three favors!”

The group eventually settled down and everyone was seated, Harry in the center. “The orphanage was an amazing idea, Harry.” Molly said with a warm smile.

“Marauders Orphanage, eh? Always honoring others but never yourself.” Sirius said with mock anger, trying to tell the teen to at least give himself some praise and assurance.

“You look great, son.” A new voice said, catching Harry’s attention. A smile spread on his lips upon seeing his parents for the first time. “You made all of us proud.” Lily said with a smile.

The couple held their son in their arms, finally able to feel him after 84 years. Tears were shed as the family reunited, finally. Here they would achieve everything. For once in his (after)life, he was looking forward to what was coming next.


End file.
